The invention relates to a two component tool holder, especially for a machine tool or robot which carries one component of the holder while the other component carries the tool proper. Preferably, one component comprises a sleeve with a conical bore and the other component comprises a shaft with a conical shape fitting into the conical bore, whereby the relative position of the conical shaft in the conical bore is determined by locking and connecting elements.
Such a tool holder is known from German Patent Publication (DE-OS) 2,933,063. In the known device a male outer conical member of a tool is inserted into a female internal conical recess of a tool carrier body with the aid of a clamping device. Such a known structure is not suitable for an efficient automatic manufacturing operation due to the insertion and connecting, as well as locking exclusively with mechanical or rather manual means.